Tested Faith
by LettersSent
Summary: Sister Francis/Bella, is sent to New York on a mission that will test her calling and her faith. She has no doubt she will prove her faith and make Father Grant proud, welcoming her back. She believed all of this until she meets Edward, a man who tests all her boundaries, making her feel things she has never felt before. Her wrath becomes his undoing.


**Tested Faith**

Chapter One

By LettersSent

She spent her days in deep prayer. The life she had chosen became one of solace and not the least bit uncomfortable. This was what her father had wanted for her. This was where she belonged. She believed even her estranged mother would have been proud to know she was serving God.

She crossed herself before getting off of her knees and brushing the small amount of dust from her habit. She spent several seconds listening to her own breathing in the hollow stone room, in which she had a simple bed, a desk, and a candle to light in the dark. A painting of the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, hung on the wall above her bed, his piercing eyes always watching over her.

She'd spoken to Father Grant that morning. "Father, I feel restless. There must be more I can do than being stationary, praying."

He peered at her over bifocal glasses, a stern look of disappointment. "You find dissatisfaction with your calling, Sister Francis?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, for she'd not thought of ever questioning her faith or service. She shook her head resolutely. "No, Father. Never…I just,"

"I think I understand," he said straightening a stack of papers on his desk. "You're young. I think you might be right, you are meant for more than just prayer, though prayer is very important. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I suggest you do a lot of thinking, a lot of praying about this. God, is the only one who can set you down the right path, Sister."

Her stomach became queasy with worry. Where had she gotten the audacity to question her faith, even in the slightest?

Sister Francis prayed day and night for forgiveness, for guidance, for strength. Two months later Father Grant called Sister Francis into his office.

"Sister Francis, I am relieving you of your duties here."

She shook her head. "No. It's fine, I'm fine here!" She almost shouted causing the man before her to calmly fold his hands on his desk and breathe out as calmly and slowly as he could.

"Please, Sister Francis. Wait until I have finished speaking before you say anything, and shouting is not accepted here, you know that." Father Grant had always been weary of this one. Wondering about her calling but she'd assured him she wanted nothing more than to serve God. So he'd given her a mission, with a few changes.

He handed her a manila folder and asked her to open it. She did so with shaky hands and pulled several pages from the inside. They were sending her on a mission, to a hospital in New York City, and a Church, called Corpus Christi Church, and she'd now be a part of their mission, she'd live within the church and help at a local hospital comforting patients.

"You'll need to go back to using your given name, as well," he added, watching her carefully.

"I'm being punished?" she stood grabbing her stomach as if in pain, a tear running down her cheek.

"No, of course not. I do, however, wonder about what you really want, Sister. This is a mission to find yourself, while still helping others. They will take great care of you, and I think you will find the work very satisfying." Father Grant stood as well, handing her his handkerchief.

_Bella_ dabbed at her cheek, resigned that she had to do this, to prove to Father Grant, and everyone that she had no doubt where she belonged, that she'd be back and she'd be better, stronger, and renewed in her faith.

She finally nodded her head in resignation. "Thank you, Father. I won't disappoint you." He nodded back; pained to see her go and yet knowing it was what she needed.

"Oh, and Sister?" She turned from the door and stared silently at Father Grant.

"They'll be expecting you first thing tomorrow. We've arranged for a donated ticket so that you may fly to New York and show up on time."

Bella's mouth opened and a small gasp escaped her.

"Yes, Father."

Memories of her time as a child, a teenager, and then an adult flashed through her mind. She'd always been so sure, and now she was being tested.


End file.
